


Steal Your Breath (Fanart)

by oldshuck (Huzzah)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Choking, M/M, Nudity, inventive use of wolfsbane, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 16:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huzzah/pseuds/oldshuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can you move?” Stiles asks, just a tad too eager, too breathless for someone who’s supposed to be in control. Scott’s eyes are glowing feverishly gold and his body is hot and taut beneath Stiles’s hands, smooth save for where the rope binds his wrists tight.  </p>
<p>“Not really,” Scott says, his voice hoarse. His canines have grown, and Stiles cups his jaw and swipes his thumb over Scott’s lower lip, pulling him closer to kiss. Scott lets him dictate the pace and Stiles licks his teeth, feeling the sharp points in contrast to the softness of his lips. He tugs on the trailing end of the rope, pressing Scott’s naked body flush against him. </p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steal Your Breath (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Words were written by the ever lovely [Dea.](http://tofixtheshadows.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
